1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact imaging lens assembly used with a solid state electronic sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, pixel sizes in photosensitive devices, such as Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, have progressively become smaller resulting in higher resolution. Therefore, the demand for the resolution of the imaging lens assembly is more critical. In addition, there is a trend toward increasing the number of lens elements in an imaging lens assembly because of the requirement that light rays incident on the photosensitive device should be nearly parallel to the optical axis. Such patent is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2007-264180.
With the requirement that the chief ray needs to be approximately parallel to the optical axis, the number of lenses of the imaging lens assembly increases. However, the total track length generally increases with more lens elements. Therefore, it is difficult to design a compact imaging lens assembly with a wide field of view while maintaining a compact form. In this regard, achieving both miniaturization and high performance on the imaging lens assembly is becoming difficult.